


Burn

by stereotypicalspaceguardian



Series: Behind the Scenes [2]
Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Ashley Campbell - Freeform, Feels, Grief, Larry Johnson - Freeform, Loss, M/M, Sad, Sad times, Sally Face - Freeform, Songfic, We Don't Have to Dance, im srry, not really suck my butt, sal fisher - Freeform, todd morrison - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 15:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17409653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stereotypicalspaceguardian/pseuds/stereotypicalspaceguardian
Summary: A little glimpse into the life and mind of Sal Fisher after Larry left him. (This shit’s rlly sad im ngl)THIS IS FROM IRONICLITTLEBABY’S BAND AU GO READ WE DON’T HAVE TO DANCE IF YOU HAVEN’T THAT'S THE ONLY WAY THIS WILL MAKE SENSE.I’m a slut for hamilton and will scream Burn anytime anywhere. Also I think I’m a clever shit for using the title





	Burn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ironiclittlebaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironiclittlebaby/gifts).



It had been seven days. Seven days since his world fell apart. Seven days since he had been abandoned. Seven days since Larry left him. Sal hadn’t stopped crying since. He had screamed so hard his throat was raw, his crystal blue eyes puffy and red. Ash and Todd took turns sitting with him, holding him in their arms when he allowed it. Sal was broken. So there he lay, head his arms and stomach pressed to the floor. 

“Get up.”

He glanced over to see Ash standing in the doorway, a box of Larry’s items, as well as some of her own, cradled in her arms. He flinched and turned his head away, that was the last thing he wanted to see. 

“Sal if you don’t get up I swear to god I will drag you outside,” Ash crouched down and nudged him with her foot, causing him to roll over on his back. He was still wearing a dress shirt, now wrinkled and the top three buttons undone. His suspenders and bowtie were thrown off, scattered around the room. The dress shirt was Larry’s. He groaned as he sat up, propping himself up on his elbows. 

“Why the hell did you bring all that shit here?” Sal asked as he picked up his prosthetic that was laying a few inches from him. He hadn’t put it on in seven days… that's the longest he had ever gone without wearing it. 

“Bonfire,” Ash said simply, putting her hand on the prothstetic, pushing it gently back to the carpet floor. 

Sal got the message. 

Ash offered her hand which Sal grabbed, getting pulled up until he was standing on weak legs. Screaming and crying really did take a lot out of a person. She held his hand as she lead him out the back door. There was a large metal trash can sitting in the middle of the backyard, newspaper and wood already sitting inside. 

“You ready?” Ash set the box down between the two. She lit a match and threw it into the trash can, the flame slowly growing bigger and bigger. He nodded and clenched his fist as he picked up an item from the box. It was a small teddy bear. Sal’s heart dropped as soon as he realized what it was. He gave the bear a small squeeze, tears already filling his eyes. 

“Hey, Rockstar! It’s your favorite boyfriend!” The toy began to say, “I wanted to make this for when you feel lonely. I’m always there for you, Baby Blue, no matter what. I love you so-”

Sal threw the bear into the flames, screaming as hard as he could as he did so, hate burning bright in his eyes. 

The rest was a blur. Screams and tears filled the backyard. The last thing Sal remembered was holding a pair of Larry’s shorts and a shirt, staring at them for what felt like forever. He crouched down and clutched them close to his chest while Ash screamed and dumped a collection of polaroids into the fire. He inhaled deeply, the sent of Larry filling his lungs. He looked up at the sky, bright starts twinkling above him, the sound of Ash wailing in the background. He had never screamed louder in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr: stereotypicalspaceguardian  
> Blue's Tumblr: Ironiclittlebaby 
> 
> THANK YOU FOR ALL THE SUPPORT I LOVE ALL OF U V MUCH  
> I will be making more of these so staaaay tuned!


End file.
